Ranger Yellow
Ranger Yellow is the eighth episode of Power Rangers RPM. It is a two-parter that features flashback of Summer's backstory, up to the point of the first episode of the season. And it reveals a promise that Summer made to two certain people along time ago. Summary When Summer's snobby parents show up, they demand that she quits "pretending" to be a Power Ranger, and return to her normal life. Synopsis The episode opens with Corinth troops trying to fight off an attack bot and grinders, but are terribly unsuccessful. They get their butts handed to them, and it gets worse when Tenaya 7 shows up as well. Meanwhile, at the command tower, the Rangers and Dr. K are entertaining a group of little kids on a field trip. Dr. K is finishing up explaining how they power up the Ranger bio hardware without an external energy source by filling an entire whiteboard with an equation. Silence. Col. Truman thanks Dr. K and decides to open it up for a Q&A with the Rangers… ---- “Ranger Black, you’re my favorite Power Ranger. Your toughness and spirit is an inspiration to all of Corinth city. Do you have any advice for all the kids out who look up to you?” Dillon goes up to the mic and simply answers “No.” “Ranger Blue, how come you talk pretty? And everybody else doesn’t?” Fylnn answers, “Well, little lass, it’s cause I’m Scottish. And everyone else isn’t.” “Would you please tell me, where do you get your spandex?”''Hitting a nerve with Dr. K… ''“THAT IS NOT SPANDEX! The material is a self-assembling nano-“''Summer and Dillon stop her before she gets really fired up. ''“Red, you’re the leader of the Power Rangers. Is that the reason why your hair is the coolest?”''With a little smirk, Scott answers, ''“That would be one of the reasons, yeah.” “Ranger Yellow, as the sole female representative of the Power rangers, I have a question for you. Which one of the guys looks the cutest in the spand…”''Dr. K is about to charge… ''“I mean, in the tights.”'''''Ziggy steps in,“Actually, I can answer that question. I think it comes down to the angle that which you…”''He’s interrupted by Flynn and Scott before he goes on to make some innuendo that would merit a “TV-14 D” rating for the show. ''“Ranger Yellow, will you marry me?”'' “I like a man with taste, the answer is yes.”Everyone applauds, but Dr. K is flabbergasted.' '“I don’t understand the relevance of the question. It makes the endless queries into Ranger Red’s hair seem pertinent and insightful by comparison.”' “I’m sorry, it’s just Ranger Yellow seems so nice. Have you always been this nice Miss Yellow?” ---- Zoom in on Summer, who flashes back…A woman on a motorbike, very good, it seems like she’s a natural. She stops at the door of a huge mansion, raises the visor of her helmet and it is Summer, complete with full makeup and hair. She tells who appears to be a butler that every detail about her party must be perfect. He hands her a towel, she pats her face and drops it onto the ground. He goes to pick it up, and Summer revs up, causing mud to splatter all over the man. When the montage of Summer, basically acting like a rich, spoiled brat, telling him about getting a live band, ice sculptures, search lights, caviar, a red carpet…And all this resulting in him falling into a pond, acting as her footrest, her punching bag, and her rag doll. Her “surprise party” goes off without a hitch… Back to the present, Dr. K reports a shield breach and the Rangers run off leaving Summer in her thoughts. She catches up. With Col. Truman’s troops being no match for the new attack bot, the Rangers come in and do their job. Dr. K warns of sonic bombardment canons just as the attack bot sends out a whistling jingle. Summer arrives, they try to take it out, but Venjix lets it grow prompting the zords. As the Rangers fight on, Dr. K and the kids back at the command tower watch. She assures them, the Rangers got everything under control. Pretty soon, Summer declares “threat is neutralized” and the kids applaud. Back at the garage, they are greeted by a man and a woman who mistake them for “the help” and “servants” of their daughter and the Power Rangers. The man asks them to polish the cue stick for his next shot at pool, but Dillon snaps it in two. Ziggy recognizes them as the Landsdowns, billionaires. Scott doesn’t care and he and Dillon begin escorting them out of the garage until Summer arrives on her bike.They tell Summer to tell her “servants” to unhand them, Scott asks “Do you know these fools?” The woman replies, “Of course she knows us, she’s our daughter.” Summer asks what they’re doing there and they say they are there for her, their “little girl,” like they’ve always been. Flashback to Summer’s birthday party when a helicopter suddenly arrives. Summer runs outside, thinking its her parents, but its actually to deliver their present. They’re in London and won’t be able to make her party. “But I made everything perfect just for them,” Summer says, but instead her butler hands her the present, the very rare family heirloom, the black Landsdown Diamond. The butler reads the letter, “Dearest Summer, this diamond represents wealth, luxury, status… It represents everything we are, and everything you are.” Cut to Summer crying (mascara running) in her room when all of a sudden, a blast is heard, rocking the mansion. Her friend comes running in with a radio report that the Venjix virus has launched a series of attacks. The sirens sound. Summer calls for her butler, Andrews, saying he would never leave her. She takes the diamond and they run. Back to the present, Tenaya 7 is about to break into a vault to get the Landsdown Diamond, the only pure class four black diamond in existence. Venjix warns her not to disappoint him as the diamond is the key to the plan to power the camera attack bot. She finds the diamond’s box. Back to the garage, Summer’s parents are telling her they held up their part of the agreement, letting her live on her own with all the “regular people.”The doors of Dr. K’s lab close on the couple and she informs the Rangers the boom bot was only a decoy. They’ve tracked a break in at the bank vault and the Rangers head out.Summer’s parents try to stop her, saying she can’t keep running.“Mom, dad, I can take care of myself” she says.“Since when,” her mother asks as she flashes back to the evacuations during the attacks. Summer and friends stop a military jeep and they all get in, but it reaches max capacity as Summer is left behind (with the help of her best friend pushing her off the bumper. Back to the present, Summer rides off and joins the other Rangers as they meet Tenaya 7. They surround her and fight. When Summer arrives, Tenaya realizes the diamond is no longer in its case. (“Aww, double drat.”) Back at the garage, Summer’s parents continue to pound her on their agreement, if they held up their side, she should hers. Dillon’s had enough and Scott tries to stop him, but he doesn’t care. No one tells Summer what to do, he says but Scott says it’s between her and her parents. Summer shocks everyone when she says she promised to get married and her father tells her, “It’s time you remembered who you really are” and holds up the diamond. '''To Be Continued...' Notes * Like the previous two episodes (Ranger Green and Ranger Red) it's a mix of past and present of the Ranger Yellow. *This episode along with Danger and Destiny are the only R.P.M. multi-part episodes. Although there are a lot of continued storylines, they had different names. The episodes are Brother's Keeper, Embodied, Ghosts, Prisoners and Belly of the Beast and Key to the Past, Beyond a Doubt, Control-Alt-Delete and End Game. Category:Episode Category:RPM episodes